


Revelaciones

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-29
Updated: 2008-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Laura tiene una nueva revelación.





	Revelaciones

Una intensa luz bañaba el recinto con un cálido resplandor. Laura bajó las escaleras apresuradamente al mismo tiempo que dos figuras desaparecían tras las pesadas puertas de la entrada. Cuando llegó al centro de la ópera, y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, dichas puertas se cerraron ante ella. Miró a su alrededor, miró a los lados, adelante y atrás, y finalmente miró hacia arriba. Cinco figuras resplandecientes la escrutaban impasibles desde las alturas. La luz que emitían con tanta insistencia comenzó a remitir y, por primera vez desde que empezaron sus sueños, pudo vislumbrar tenues formas.

Un alarido inundó la habitación. 

Laura se despertó bañada en sudor frío con una certeza aterradora palpitando en su garganta.

Tenía las manos sobre la cara cuando la escotilla de la habitación de Adama se abrió de par en par y Bill apareció respirando con dificultad a su lado.

-¿¡Laura!? –la cama vibró y sus firmes manos sujetaron sus antebrazos. Aquel leve contacto físico no fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar, se quedó inmóvil con su cara enterrada entre las manos. Su pelo caía a ambos lados y se balanceaba imperceptiblemente, fue entonces cuando Bill se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Movió las manos hasta su espalda y su cintura, y la acercó hasta él despacio. Ella se dejó abrazar dócilmente a pesar de seguir ocultándole la cara. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda con suavidad, tranquilamente, como tratando de calmar a un animal asustado. Un sollozó se escapó de los labios de la mujer que ahora tenía entre sus brazos. Temblaba.

Bill sintió cómo una punzada de dolor le atravesaba el pecho, y mientras la acunaba contra él, un miedo irracional se apoderó de su cuerpo con la inquietante convicción de que algo estaba a punto de cambiar.

Como si quisiera corroborarlo las manos de Laura se apoyaron en sus hombros y le alejaron de ella lentamente. Él, por mucho que deseaba hacer exactamente lo contrario y volver a sentir el calor contra su piel, no forzó el contacto de nuevo.

La vio posar sus pies descalzos sobre la moqueta y levantarse de la cama sólo para colocarse en el extremo opuesto de la habitación sin tan si quiera dedicarle una mirada, dándole la espalda, huyendo de él.

Durante unos minutos eternos no ocurrió nada más. 

Laura estaba en la otra punta del cuarto secándose las lágrimas mientras él la miraba desde la cama con el corazón en un puño y una presión incesante acumulándose en su pecho.

-Necesito… -la voz de Laura se ahogó en su garganta. 

Se tomó unos segundos para calmarse de nuevo y carraspeó, su voz sonó mas fuerte esta vez pero aun así Bill pudo vislumbrar el dolor raspando su garganta en cada una de aquellas palabras. 

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí…

Bill se levantó de la cama y acortó distancia entre ellos, no soportaba tenerla tan lejos con aquel ambiente enrarecido en la habitación. Dejó de caminar cuando estuvo en el centro de su cuarto, y sólo cuando se le ocurrió que tal vez no quería tenerle cerca. Se mantuvo quieto y esperó pacientemente a que continuara.

-Necesito que me pongas bajo vigilancia. 

Un atisbo de terror sacudió su espalda.

-¿Estás en peligro?

-No…

Soltó el aire contenido que de repente había parado de espirar ante aquella posibilidad y se aventuró a seguir preguntando. 

-¿Entonces…?

-Yo… –le cortó- necesito que me pongas en una celda –y por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación Laura se giró para mirarle. Sus ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos y surcos de lágrimas partían sus mejillas en dos. Jamás había visto una expresión tan triste en su cara. Su garganta comenzó a contraerse de pura angustia.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Laura? –inconscientemente dio un paso en su dirección pero se paró cuando la vio retroceder al mismo tiempo.

-Creo… -carraspeó y se tomó un momento para recuperar energías, parecía que hablar le costaba enormemente. 

–Creo que puedo ser uno de los últimos cinco cylon –le miró casi aterrorizada de sus propias palabras a la espera de una reacción.

Un torbellino de emociones pasaron por su cerebro ante la palabra “cylon”. No quería creerla, y como consecuencia, la sensación que prevaleció y anheló su pecho para que fuera cierta, fue que debía estar equivocada.

-Eso es… absurdo.

-¿Lo es? –habló como si realmente quisiera creerle.

Aquel tono esperanzado solo consiguió desmoronar todas sus defensas. Dio un paso dubitativo hacia ella y cuando vio que esa vez no se alejaba se acercó un poco más. Le habló con suavidad, como si tratara de hacer entrar en razón a un niño asustado.

-¿Por qué crees algo así?

-Lo he… sentido –se cruzó de brazos y le miró.

Bill suspiró. 

–Eso no es ninguna prueba.

Durante un par de segundos ella no dijo nada, su expresión era seria y le miraba como si quisiera entrar en su cabeza y descubrir sus pensamientos. Se alejó de él y se acercó a su escritorio mientras comenzaba a hablar.

-No pienso discutir la naturaleza de mis sueños o sensaciones, solo puedo decirte, y sabes que es así, que son ciertas y ocurren –se giró para mirarle directamente antes de proseguir- y no pienso poner a la flota en peligro si hay tan sólo un asomo de duda de que así sea.

-No pienso poner a la Presidenta de las doce colonias en una celda por un sueño, Laura –uso un tono que no admitía replica ninguna y esperó que surtiera efecto.

Ella se dio la vuelta y apoyó las manos en su mesa.

-No lo hagas más difícil, Bill. 

No fue una advertencia. Sus palabras salieron como un suspiro, casi como un lamento, como si quisieran abrazar sus propias palabras y rendirse a la evidencia de que realmente era absurda aquella actitud. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, que creía en ello, es más, que incluso podía tener razón… la experiencia lo había demostrado antes. 

La ira invadió a Bill de una forma tan intensa que resultaba dolorosa. Contuvo a duras penas el impulso de golpear la pared. Gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de ser un aullido inaudible que tan sólo resonó en su propia garganta, en su propia angustia. Los dioses. Los malditos dioses. Los condenados cylons. Lo único que esperaba, que pedía de la vida, era pasarla lo más cerca de esa mujer que veía luchar frente a él, tratando de no desmoronarse. ¿Qué broma del destino era aquella? ¿Una cylon?

-Siempre pensé que pasaría algo entre nosotros –las palabras salieron de su boca antes si quiera de que llegara a pensarlas, y sin darse cuenta, se había acercado a ella para buscar su cara.

No quiso enfrentarle, alargó la mano hasta el teléfono y lo descolgó para tendérselo.

-Llama.

-Laura… 

-Llama…, por favor –comenzó la frase en un tono imperativo que se volvió suplicante cuando él posó sus dedos bajo su barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

Incluso en aquella situación era hermosa. Deseaba tanto estar cerca de ella, protegerla, cuidarla de todo lo que pudiese poner a prueba aquella fragilidad que destilaba que no se percató de que se estaba inclinando sobre ella.

-No me hagas esto… -el susurro fue tan leve que sólo se convenció de que no lo había imaginado cuando una ráfaga de aire caliente le acarició los labios.

Los ojos tristes de Laura comenzaron a volverse vidriosos. Se detuvo. Se detuvo y se maldijo. Pasó el pulgar con dulzura sobre su mejilla y enjuagó las primeras lágrimas que habían comenzado a resbalar.

Alcanzó la mano que sujetaba el auricular, acarició los dedos helados que lo aprisionaban antes de hacerse con él, y con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, apretó uno de los botones de su teléfono y cogió la mano de Laura antes de que se alejara de él completamente.

-Adama –mientras hablaba posó en su pecho la mano que retenía y apoyó la suya encima para calentarla-, necesito que preparen… una celda –miró a la mujer que tenía a pocos centímetros de él y casi se le atragantaron las palabras de ansiedad.

Colgó y necesitó hacer acopio de todo su control para no gritar de rabia y frustración. En ese momento los dedos calientes de Laura apretaron su mano. No supo decir si fue la sonrisa triste que le dedicó o su agradecimiento en un leve murmullo, pero comenzó a deshacerse.

Con mucha mas elegancia que la suya Laura irguió la cabeza, le dio un último apretón y se alejó de él. Comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta con paso decidido tras ponerse los zapatos, y cuando notó que la seguía se giró para mirarle.

-No… -sonrió tratando de despejar la tensión que ahora flotaba por el cuarto-, conozco el camino –quiso hacer una broma y sólo provocó una sensación de perdida mucho mayor que no pudo controlar cuando la compuerta se cerró tras ella.

Como una vieja amiga, la pena volvió a sentarse a su lado, y con su cara enterrada en las manos, lloró.

***


End file.
